esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
House Troy
House Troy is one of the founding noble houses of the Esmeraldan Empire. Their motto is, "More Than You Can See". Their colours are yellow and magenta. They are one of nine principal houses of the Principality of Esmeralda and have a matriarchal structure. The head of the household holds the title of Baroness of Secrets 'and are charged with gathering intelligence for the province. They are sworn to the Prince of Esmeralda. They were once '''Duchesses of Larkstonia '''before the city was annexed by the Stradans in 5249. Their seat in the city was known as 'The Web. It now shares rule of the region known as Esmeralda Minor with House Reindhart, with the Troy's territory based in the east. Emperor Garbháin II gave half of the territory to House Troy as compensation for the loss of their seat in the war. Their seat is called The Vault '''based near Port Bayeux since their new appointment. The head of the household now holds the title of '''Lady of the Vault and Marquess of the East. Common surnames for members of this house include Troy, Jinheng '''and '''Skaya. History The house was founded by Monica Troy with the consent of King Jeremy Tull Jr. in 4497. Monica was well known among the founders of Esmeralda Prime for being the chief spy for the Tull family. In a well known fable, Troy was said to have uncovered and thwarted a plot to assassinate Jeremy Tull Sr. years before his actual assassination. House Castes House Troy has four distinct castes. The role of each caste is well-defined and there is a strict path and hierarchy for all members. The four castes of House Troy and the hierarchy are: #'Masters': Leaders of the house. Reserved for the head of the household and his or her immediate family. #'Watchers': Officers of the house charged with supporting the head of household in their role as Baroness of Secrets. Members of the caste become spies and serve their house with information which they provide to their house and/or the crown. They also work closely with the Prefaectus Order in this regard. Senior members of this caste who serve as both liaison and administrators for regional lords hold the title of 'Spymasters'. #'Stewards': Advisers who manage the house's estate and domestic affairs. They are also responsible for tracking the activities of house members and for the training of younger members to prepare for their respective duties within the house. #'Guardians': Trained warriors sworn to protect their house and it's interests with their own lives, to obey the commands of the masters and to keep their secrets. Known Members Masters *Talia Troy, the head of House Troy. The current Lady of the Vault, Marquess of the East and Baroness of Secrets. Watchers *Marilou Skaya, Spymaster of Esmeralda Lower. *Avila Skaya, Spymaster of Esmeralda Upper. *Jami Jinheng, Spymaster of Garbháin City *Mizuki Jinheng, Spymaster of Labelle City. *Katerina Skaya, Spymaster of Seko City. *Jessa Skaya, Spymaster of Sodraas. *Jinheng, Spymaster of Seko City. *Flossie Skaya, Spymaster of Titus. *Ju Jinheng, Spymaster of Esmeralda Minor (West). *Rosalynne Troy, Spymaster of Esmeralda Minor (East). Historical Members *Monica Troy, the Watcher, legendary founding ancestor of House Troy. The first Baroness of Secrets. * Jill Troy, Baroness of Secrets during the War of the Great Houses who sided with the Traditionalists. * Bethany Troy, Empress of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5112 until 5158. Former Baroness of Secrets, Duchess of Larkstonia and Lady of the Web. Monarchs *Empress Troy I (Bethany Troy): 5112-5158 Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses Category:House Troy Category:House Troy beneficiaries